Tatsumi Rui
"You guys are shining. However......You're not an enemy of ours, for sure." - Tatsumi Rui Appearance Tatsumi has bright bluish-green eyes and light blonde hair. His bangs are swept across the left from the middle-right. The right side of his bangs is shorter than the left. In his school uniform, he wears a light grey hoodie over his shirt in place of the standard vest and his blazer is worn unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with a dark blue line going from his shoulders down all the way to the sleeves of his hoodie and dark blue trims on his pockets. His hoodie is zipped all the way to the edge of the hood and he wears a bluish-green shirt inside. He wears a pair of white pants which he folded below his knee and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality As the leader of Team Hiragi, Tatsumi is well respected by his peers. He is depicted as humble, but still confident. He acknowledges Team Otori's potential, but shakily reaffirms that they are no threat "maybe?". Tatsumi gets along with members from both Team Hiragi and Team Otori. History Relationships Nayuki Toru The two knew each other from middle school to be able to exchange greetings to each other. Tsukigami Kaito The two knew each other from middle school and Tatsumi acknowledges that Tsukigami has talent as seen after the incident with Ugawa, where Tatsumi apologises for the actions of his teammates. Trivia *His overall rank from the Entrance Audition was SS. *''Based on SutaMyu Volume 2:'' ** The first impression that people have of him is 'quiet' or 'weak'. As a child he was frail, but Eigo was always able to nurse him back to health. ** He believes confidence is needed in music, especially when working hard as a team. ** His weakness is having low blood pressure, especially in the morning. ** He played the role of a 'Exotic Princess' back in his middle school's drama club. Since then, he was called 'Princess' and was reduced from to playing female roles for the school festival. ** He prefers to move his body rather than take transportation as he is mostly indoors. ** Because he was shy as a kid, his report book often had 'Be more cheerful, it's good to play with your friends.' written in it (however, he didn't do this during middle school). ** He cannot forgive himself for lying to his heart. ** The first thing he does in the morning is add water to his humidifier. Because it is left on the entire day, it decreases quickly. ** He likes fermented food. He acquired taste through habit. ** He spends his day off by reading a book in his room or doing training in the lesson room. He mainly stays indoors. ** One bad thing about himself is that he relies too much on Eigo in his private life. Their families were close friends so they have known each other since birth. They are also roommates. ** His favourite place is his room at home. ** He deals with stress by visualizing that his stress and fatigue are leaving his body. This helps to refresh himself. ** He wants to go on the stage with Team Hiragi. ** He is good at practical subjects such as music, physical education, art, and technical stuff. ** He is not good at home economics. ** Between sleep and meals, he chose sleep as a lack of it is bad for his body. ** His favourite drink is barley tea and brown rice tea. He particularly likes tea that are grain-based. ** His hand is dexterous as he is good as using the sewing machine and operating an electric saw. ** His favourite weather is sunny days though he also likes it if there is a moderate amount of clouds in the sky. ** His Zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Meaning of Tatsumi's name: ** 辰 (Tatsu) : dragon in the Chinese zodiac ** 己 (Mi) : self ** 琉 : precious stone, gem, lapis lazuli ** 唯 : solely, only, merely, simply List of Songs * The Elegance ''(Duet with Sawatari Eigo)'' Gallery Tatsumi001.jpg|Tatsumi's Profile 00000054.gif|Chibi 5-2.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 2 End6.png|Episode 6 End Card Navigation Category:Characters